Horses
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Mammalia | order = | family = | genus = | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} Horses are single-toed (hooved) quadraped mammals. Up until the early 20th century, horses were often used as beasts of burden and were ideal pulling carriages, ferrying people to different locations. In fiction In horror fiction, horses are most commonly seen in films that take place during the Victorian era of the mid to late 19th century. In nearly all film versions of Bram Stoker's Dracula, the character of Jonathan Harker takes a horse-drawn carriage across the Borgo Pass in Transylvania on his buisiness trip to Castle Dracula. One of the most notable appearances of horses in both literature and film is the story of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The story was written by Washington Irving and first published in 1820. It tells the tale of a meek school teacher named Ichabod Crane who is terrorized by the ghostly Headless Horseman and his demonic black steed. In Werewolf of London, a group of ponies were used by Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his colleague Hugh Renwick as they traversed the mountains of Tibet in search of the rare flower known as mariphasa lupine lumina. Horses can also be used as an accesory to murder. It's weird, but true. In the 1939 Universal Pictures horror film Son of Frankenstein, the Frankenstein Monster (at the behest of Ygor), murders a Burgher and then makes it appear as if he had been run over by a horse and carriage. in the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy Young Frankenstein, a horse can always be heard whinnying off-camera in the background whenever someone invokes the name Frau Blücher, one of the characters in the film. In the "Witching Time" episode of Hammer House of Horror, the character of Mary Winter owned a horse named Muffin. Mary's husband, composer David Winter went out to Muffin's stable during a thunderstorm to check on him and discovered a 16th century witch named Lucinda Jessup. Later, Mary suffered the effects of one of Lucinda's hexes while horseback riding. In the first issue of the Image Comics horror series ''The Walking Dead'', police officer Rick Grimes finds an abandoned horse and uses it to travel from Kentucky to Atlanta, Georgia. Entering the city however, both Rick and the horse are attacked by a mob of flesh-eating zombies. Rick survived, but the horse was not so lucky. The scene was adapted into the "Days Gone Bye" episode of The Walking Dead'' television series.'' Horses popped up again in season two of the series. The Greene family owned a cattle farm in rural Georgia. In addition to cows, they also kept horses on the estate. Maggie Greene was quite adept and riding a horse and came charging to the rescue to save Andrea from a walker. Maggie and a young man named Glenn Rhee later rode horses into town so they could collect supplies from Steve's Pharmacy. Glenn was very nervous about the experience for he had never before ridden a horse. Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose In the Australian Outback, a psychopathic serial murderer named Mick Taylor used a horse that belonged to two of his victims, Jack and Lil, in order to pursue an escaping would-be victim named Paul Hammersmith. Taylor rode the horse through a thicket of bushes to find Hammersmith. Wolf Creek 2 On Penny Dreadful, a coven of witches attacked a carriage drawn by two horses. They slaughtered both horses and killed the coachman. Ethan Chandler and Vanessa Ives emerged from the carriage to see the horses bodies on the ground. Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell Notes & Trivia The term "White Horse" is a fictional metaphor used in the film Halloween II (2009). It is linked to instinct, purity and the drive of the physical body to release powerful and emotional forces, like rage with ensuing chaos and destruction. Michael Myers often saw the imagery of a white horse in his dreams as did his younger sister Laurie Strode. The comic book publishing house Dark Horse Comics uses the silhouette of a horse's head as their company logo. Appearances Television * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road - Members of The Kingdom ride up on horses (2). Comics * Spawn: The Dark Ages 6 * Walking Dead 19 - Otis riding a horse outside the prison gates. * Walking Dead 52 - Glenn & Maggie are riding horses when they reunite with Rick. * Walking Dead 108 - Rick and Jesus first come to The Kingdom on horses. * Walking Dead 127 - A team of horses pulling a cart into Alexandria. * Walking Dead 129 - Ken and Marco wrangle some horses past some walkers. Rick takes a horse to Hilltop. * Walking Dead 130 - Roamers overwhelm a horse that Marco and Ken are trying to herd back to Hilltop. * Walking Dead 133 - Joshua attacks Darius and unseats him from his horse. * Walking Dead 135 - Jesus brings an unconscious Lydia back to Hilltop on the back of a horse. * Walking Dead 142 - Rick's group ride horses back to Alexandria. * Walking Dead 160 - Heath rides a horse to the rescue and saves Vincent from a roamer. * Walking Dead 161 - Tara rides back to the Sanctuary and leaves her horse with John. * Walking Dead 162 - Eugene Porter falls off his exhausted horse. See also * Appearances of horses References ---- Category:Horses Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous